


Victor, Interrupted

by Wolfy22Zsasz



Series: Songspiration [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy22Zsasz/pseuds/Wolfy22Zsasz
Summary: This started out as a song inspired one-shot of "Back to You" by Selena Gomez but it's kind of taken on a life of it's own... Whether it will be a stand alone piece or be the beginning of a series is yet to be seen.





	1. 16

16.

A shriek from behind him causes Victor to slowly turn around from the man he'd just killed. Standing at the end of the alley is a wide-eyed teenage girl with both hands clamped over her mouth.   
He'd only recently started gaining a name for himself and didn't want to ruin what he'd gained. Victor holsters his gun and walks towards her slowly, hands up to show he meant her no harm. 

"What's your name kid?"

"V-veronica." 

"Do you have your ID on you?"

She nods in fear and confusion. 

"May I see it please?"

She digs in her pocketbook with shaking hands and holds the card out to him. 

Victor surveys the card before pocketing it and smiling at the girl. "You saw nothing here today Veronica- do you understand?"

She nods furiously but he continues. "Because nothing happened and if you forget that, well I've got your address and I'd hate to have to pay you a visit. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent." He grasps her chin and plants a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Run along now."


	2. 18

18.

Victor surveys the dimly lit club, looking for his target. A hand on his arm causes him to freeze, head slowly turning to see who would dare touch him. 

"It IS you, isn't it?" A young woman peers up at him in wonder. 

He glares at her waiting for her to shrink away from the death in his eyes. 

"That address is no good anymore. I'm in college now, I graduated."

Victor cocks his head and narrows his eyes, examining the girl. "Veronica Jones. 119 Pritchard Drive... Today's your...18th birthday?"

Veronica's jaw drops and she steps back from him. "Two years later and you still have my address and birthday memorized?"

Victor catches movement out of the corner of his eye. "I have to go. But..." He tracks his target's projected path quickly before turning back to her. He leans his face down to hers and whispers "Happy Birthday" before planting a quick kiss on her lips and walking away.


	3. 18.5

18.5

"Fuck you!" She shouts at the boy's retreating form. 

Veronica sinks to the ground as her tears water it. 

"Bad time?" A voice startles her back to her feet. 

She whirls around to peer into the shadows behind her. A lone figure steps out enough for her to see his face and recognize it. 

"You saw nothing. Got it?" Her voice breaks as she tries hastily to wipe away her tears. 

"Don't know whatcha mean."

She stares at him, blinking the remaining tears away. 

"Want to go for a walk? It's a beautiful night Veronica."

 

Victor was good at finding dark alleys. That night he discovered a different use for them as he pinned Veronica against the brick wall. He momentarily breaks away from devouring her mouth. 

"Are you sure you want this?"

Veronica responds by pulling him back in then reaching down to fumble at the button on his black jeans. 

"I'll take that as a yes." He growls as he yanks her pants down around her thighs. He pushes her hand away from his waist to free himself faster. 

Veronica gasps, wide eyed as she feels him press against her. 

"You HAVE done this before, right?"

"Yeah."

Grabbing her hips he drives himself into her, causing a louder gasp as she clutches his shoulders. He doesn't start out slowly, instead pounding into her over and over at an increasing pace. It doesn't take long before quiet moans begin to escape her, growing louder as his grip becomes bruising and his rhythm more punishing. His lips quirk into a half smile when she cries out, convulsing around him. Several hard thrusts later and he seals himself against her, filling her with liquid heat. 

Disentangling himself from her, Victor zips his pants and tucks a stray hair behind her ear. "You saw nothing."

"Because nothing happened." Her lips form a ghost of a smile as he disappears from the alley.


	4. 20

20.

"Goodnight Ronnie." The young man kisses her lightly and heads back to his car. 

Veronica puts her key in the lock and opens the door into her campus apartment. She walks through the apartment without turning on any lights until she comes to the kitchen. Flipping the light on, she shrieks. 

"That your boyfriend?" Victor asks from the counter where he's sitting eating a bowl of captain crunch, pilfered from her fridge and cupboards.

"Yeah?" Veronica leans against the doorway trying to calm her racing heart. "How'd you get in here?"

Victor just smiles and scoops a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. 

"You must be moving up in the world." She gestures to his suit. 

"You could say that. I'm getting my name out there." He tips the bowl up to gulp down the remaining milk.

"So...what are you doing here?" Veronica walks past him into the kitchen to throw her keys in a bowl on the table. She flinches when his hands touch her shoulders, not having heard him leave his perch and approach her. 

His hands slide down her arms and to her waist, inching slightly lower to grab ahold of her dress. He yanks her dress up and pushes her forward against the table. Veronica tries to push herself back up but while Victor's one hand hurriedly unfastens his belt, the other is on her neck, keeping her face pressed to the table. Victor rips her underwear off and nudges her legs apart for access. He lines himself up to her entrance and thrusts in hard and fast. 

Veronica screams and he pulls her far enough off the table to clamp a hand over her mouth. His other hand braces against the table while he mercilessly pounds into her, inching the table across the floor. When she starts making sounds low in her throat, Victor removes his hand from her face and grabs her hips with both hands. 

Veronica braces both hands on the table as Victor's thrusts become shorter and harder, grunting with the effort. Once she accidentally lets the first moan slip from her lips she gives in and gives herself up to the achingly sweet friction. Her nails dig into the wood of the table as her voice rises in pitch. Victor slams hard into her one last time, taking them both over the edge. 

"You never saw me." He whispers in her ear. 

She hears the door shut softly and answers, tears in her eyes, "Because nothing happened."


	5. 21

21.

"Come on Ronnie! It's your birthday!"

"Guys I really don't want to go out."

"It's the perfect way to get over your break up. Drink the past away!"

Veronica gives in, following her friends to the bar. 

 

Two hours later she's thoroughly trashed. 

"All of my relationships are doomed to fail."

"What are you talking about? Don't be so negative, you're just drunk."

"No, I'm serious. It's all his fault!"

"Who?"

"I don't know. Well, I don't know his name. Just that ever since I met him I've been doomed. I thought a few years would give me some distance but he's always there even before he shows up. He's in my head." 

Her friends ignore her, enjoying themselves on the dance floor. Veronica takes another shot then heads out the alley door to get some fresh air. 

 

"Helloooo beautiful!" A man lurches towards her, breath reeking of alcohol.

Veronica scoots further down the alley to get away from him. Her feet get tangled from her own intoxication and she lands in a heap on the hard ground. The man smiles at her lecherously and advances towards her. 

A shot rings out and the man topples down in front of her, a hole between his eyes. 

"Happy birthday Veronica." A voice comes from the shadows behind her. 

Victor appears above her, rolling up his left sleeve. 

"You again." She breathes in awe. 

"You didn't think I'd forget your birthday, did you?" He winks at her as he pulls a box cutter out of his pocket. 

She frowns up at him in confusion as he pulls the box cutter against his exposed skin. His eyes briefly flutter at the sensation and blood wells up from the cut. The pieces of knowledge start to fit together in her head. He kills people. He cuts himself. 

"You're Victor Zsasz." She whispers to herself, eyes wide in realization.

"Told you I was getting my name out there."

"The Victor Zsasz. All this time..." She trails off, eyes roving over him as she sees him anew. "Can I see?"

She reaches up towards him and he helps her to her feet. Scars litter his arm, showing his accomplishments. 

"Which was your first?" 

He points to one on his inner forearm, close to the elbow joint.

"And...the day we met?"

He points to the tally crossing the first one.

"That was your fifth? And now?" Her finger traces the newest cut, clotted with blood. 

"46."

"You've been busy." She continues to stare at his arm in fascination. 

"How's the boyfriend?"

"We broke up."

"He wasn't right for you anyway."

Veronica looks up at him in surprise.

Victor yanks her up against him and kisses her, tasting the alcohol on her tongue. He only pulls away at the sound of sirens drawing near. 

"Remember,"

"I didn't see anything. I'm drunk, so I wouldn't remember if I did. Nothing happened." She finishes his warning. 

"Mm. Something happened. Get home safe." He stares at her in interest for a moment before kissing her on the forehead and disappearing.


	6. 23

23.

Veronica stares at the ceiling above the bed. 2AM. Her boyfriend was fast asleep lying next to her. It was his bed, his apartment, his breathing in her ears, his leg touching hers under the covers, but it wasn't his face she saw as she stared at the blank ceiling. It had been two years since she'd seen him but time hadn't watered down what she was feeling. She'd only seen him a total of what, five times in seven years? He'd kissed her, they'd had sex in an alley, he'd broken into her apartment and raped her, he'd saved her from being raped by someone else. But... something happened. He'd said it himself. And she'd known since that first day when she was 16 that she would never forget him. He was stuck in her head and she couldn't get him out of it. 

Here she was lying next to her boyfriend and thinking about every word Victor Zsasz had ever said to her. How had it built to this? Him threatening a 16 year old. Wishing her a happy birthday. A purely physical relationship. Except it wasn't. She was right two years ago when she told her friends that any relationship she had was doomed because of him. They had unfinished business and always would. 

Veronica slips out of bed and dresses quietly. She gathers her belongings and tiptoes to the door only to have it creak as she opens it. 

"Ronnie?" Her boyfriend sits up sleepily. "Where you going?"

Veronica freezes, at a loss for words. 

"I can't. I can't do this. I'm sorry."

 

Veronica hurries down the dark early morning street, not paying attention to her surroundings. Hands grab her and she shrieks before one of the hands clamps over her mouth. 

"Shh. It's just me." 

Veronica relaxes in his arms and turns her head to look back at Victor, tears in her eyes. 

"What's wrong?" He spins her around to look her over in concern. "Are you okay? What are you doing wandering the street at this time?"

"You're stuck in my head. I can't get you out of it. I hate it. Why do you do this to me?" She shoves him in the chest. 

"Veronica."

"No!" She pushes him away again. 

"Let's get you home." Victor quickly scoops her into his arms before she can object.


	7. 23. Victor.

23\. Victor.

He'd thought time would help. These uncharacteristic feelings. It had been seven years though, off and on. And the feelings had never wavered. He'd tried to convince himself it was nothing but what was the use? What she had confessed...was true for him as well. He couldn't get her out of his head. It's why he kept interrupting her life. Ruining it, it seemed. He tried to stay away, to watch from a distance, but he couldn't help himself.

That's why he knew exactly where her apartment was to take her home. That's why he'd raped her after seeing that second boyfriend in college...he had to claim what was his and ruin the relationship. 

Carrying her inside, he finds his way to her bedroom and lays her on the bed. She looks up at him with sad, confused eyes. 

"Victor."

"Shh. Just to back to sleep. I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Victor sits beside her on the bed and looks up at the ceiling, fighting the urge to look over at her. This was unfair to her, but clearly she wanted it as much as she hated it. They couldn't pretend that nothing happened.


	8. 24.

24.

It had been over a year since the night she'd resolved herself to the truth. And the truth was, she was better off alone. There was no point in trying to have a relationship with someone because Victor Zsasz would always be in the back of her mind. He'd ruin any relationship whether he actually popped back into her life or not. Every time she saw him he broke her heart. Yet every time she saw him her heart raced in anticipation. 

"You look awfully pensive." His voice startles her from her thoughts. 

Her coffee cup jerks in her hand, sloshing over the rim. 

"My bad." He reaches in with a paper towel to wipe up the spilled coffee. 

"I was just thinking about you."

"Really."

"Yeah. It's been over a year. Last time I never even got a kiss."

"Not true. You just weren't awake. I told you I'd stay til you fell asleep and I did."

"So what, you kissed me goodbye?"

"Yeah."

Victor pulls out his box cutter and fiddles with it. 

"I wasn't planning on coming back."

Veronica studies him for a moment and sighs. "As crazy and stupid as it sounds...I'm glad you did."

Victor's gaze snaps up, gauging her sincerity. 

Veronica shakes her head and looks up at the ceiling. "I guess I'm pretty fucked up too."

"No." Victor is suddenly in front of her, holding her face in his hands. "You're perfect."

She stares into his dark eyes for a moment before leaning forward and kissing him. He pulls her in against his body, devouring her like a starving man. She leads him to her bedroom where their clothes come off piece by piece. Belatedly she realizes that they've never actually seen each other naked through all these years. 

When all of the clothes are piled on the floor, she shyly looks up at him, arms crossed nervously over her breasts.

"I guess this is a first, huh." He grins sheepishly and glances down at himself. His eyes narrow with dark promise as he adds, "I hope I don't disappoint."

Veronica melts in the heat of his gaze, letting her arms fall to her sides. Victor holds a hand out and she goes to him, tentatively reaching out to touch his smooth lean chest. 

"Completely hairless." She whispers, tracing her fingers down his ribcage to his hip before chickening out.

Victor grabs her hand and places it on his member, letting her feel it throb with desire for her. She looks up at him with flushed cheeks as he guides her hand in stroking him. He let's go of her hand and pulls her into another kiss, this one slow and passionate. 

"I want to taste you. I want to mark every inch of your body as mine." He whispers into her ear before trailing kisses down her neck. 

They make their way to her bed, falling into it in a tangle of bodies. Victor keeps his promise, making sure his lips touch every inch of her body, making her desperate for more of his touch. 

"Please." She squirms underneath him. 

"Please what."

"Victor."

"What do you want?"

"You damnit, I want you, all of you."

"Just wanted to be clear."

He shoves his way inside her, eliciting a breathy moan. Slowly he moves, torturously slow, enjoying her desperation. 

"Victor." She digs her nails into his legs, her eyes filled with need. 

"Harder?" He increases his pace, plunging in and out. 

"Yes! Please, don't stop, don't you dare" she leaves off as he drives the air out of her lungs. 

"I never stop." He promises. 

 

When she wakes later, Veronica is surprised to find herself wrapped in Victor's arms. Looking over her shoulder at him she's surprised to find him fast asleep as well. She'd expected him to be lying there awake. Actually, she'd expected him to be long gone. 

She slowly and carefully rolls so she's facing him and can wrap her arm around him as well. Nuzzling her face into his chest she whispers, "I think I love you Victor Zsasz," before falling back asleep.


	9. 24.5

24.5

She hadn't expected that the next time she saw him he'd be on the job. But when she heard his voice call out "everybody freeze" she froze for her own reasons. The hospital was the last place she expected him to pop up. 

Veronica raised her eyes slowly, not at all surprised to see Victor had also froze, his eyes on her. His eyes glued to her, or rather her softly rounded belly. His eyes flit up to hers for a second before turning on his heel and walking back out, leaving his henchwomen staring after him in confusion.

When she gets home she's not surprised to find him waiting for her. 

"Didn't think I'd see you again so soon. You usually are gone at least a year."

Victor sit in silence, not looking at her.

"Are you seriously mad? Oh, no. This isn't my fault. Honestly it's surprising it didn't happen sooner. I'm never exactly prepared for your visits."

"It's... unexpected." He mutters, clenching his jaw. 

"Why are you mad? This is stupid. What you think I'm going to chase you down for child support or some shit? I'm not stupid Victor. I knew I'd be doing this alone when I made the decision to keep it. I don't expect anything from you."

For the first time the dark look in his eyes scares her.

"You...you will let me keep it?" Her arms and circle her belly protectively.

"You're sure it's mine?" Victor finally speaks. 

"You know it is. I haven't been with anyone but you and at least a year and a half."

Victor nods, seemingly to himself. "Alright then." He stands to leave but pauses when he's next to her.

"You can't leave for the last time after 8 years and not kiss me."

Victor sighs, stiff and uncomfortable. Smiling sadly Veronica reaches up to plant a soft kiss on his pursed lips.

"Thank you."

Victor stares down at her stomach and starts to reach towards it before shaking himself and walking out.


	10. 3 months later.

3 months later.

"Oh fuck." Veronica looks down at the puddle between her feet. Not that she'd been able to see her feet for the past month.

Walking to the door she grabs the hospital bag and goes outside to hail a cab. The cab driver, a young terrified man, breaks several laws speeding to the hospital- terrified of her going into labor in his backseat.

The hospital staff wheel her to a delivery room and start checking her vitals. Then it's just a waiting game.

It was an hour later when her contractions were in full swing that the screaming started. At first Veronica was scared as the nurses placed phone calls with wide eyes and others just fled. Once it was clear the cause of the screaming was getting closer, Veronica's fear dissipated. She could guess who would instill fear bursting into a hospital and hunting down her room.

The door opens with a soft click and Victor stands on the other side of it.

"What are you doing here Victor?"

She's answered by silence as he stares at her. Laughter bubbles up inside her the longer she looks at him. His face can't seem to decide if it's angry, scared, or lost and confused.

"You don't even know why you're here, do you?"

"This is new to me." He bites out. 

Veronica gasps as a stronger contraction rips through her.  
Victor steps towards her in concern.

"If you're going to stay, you might want to get some hospital staff back in here fast."

Victor nods and steps back into the hallway, returning with two terrified nurses.

"That's my baby. You bring it safely into this world or I will take you out of it slowly."


	11. Victor.

Victor.

 

Victor stood at her side, awkwardly holding her hand. He wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten here, to this moment. Everything had slowed down, feeling more like a dream than reality. He stood there and let her squeeze the circulation out of his hand. His other hand gripped the bed just as tightly, his own anxiety manifesting.

Luckily for the nurses whose lives he threatened, the birth was an easy one and before he knew it he was officially a father. They lifted the baby up, all slimy and bloody, covered in various fluids, and offered him the cord to cut. Pushing away the proffered scissors, Victor pulls out his box cutter- the one that is ONLY used for his tally marks. This single moment, it gets a second important use.

When the baby is cleaned and swaddled, the nurse hesitantly offers it to Victor. He shakes his head no and motions to Veronica. Once the baby is safely in her arms, the nurses bolt their job done.

"He's beautiful." Veronica whispers, looking down at him in awe. "And you came." She looks back up at Victor. 

He looks away, radiating discomfort.

"You've come this far- aren't you going to hold him? Don't you want to hold your son?"

Victor finally looks up at her and let her see. He looks up at her in honesty and lets her see the fear plain in his eyes. He's scared.


	12. Veronica.

Veronica.

 

Veronica realizes how important it is that she tread carefully. Clearly deeply inside some part of him wants this baby, but it's such unfamiliar territory he could bolt at the wrong word or move. She'd been set to do this on her own...but he'd shown up.

"At least stand closer so you can see his face. He looks like you."

Victor slowly edges closer until he can peer over the edge of the blanket. Wide dark eyes blink up at him from a solemn face. He sits down on the edge of the bed and Veronica subtly scoots to make room for him.

"What's his name?"

"Victor. After his father."

Veronica can feel him tense beside her and worries she's ruined it. 

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"Why would you name your baby after a killer. After a man who stalked you and raped you."

"You're his father. With your permission... I'd like to give him your last name too." She pauses, seeing the fear in his eyes increasing. Swallowing her own fear, she decides to throw caution to the wind. Better for him to leave now with the whole truth, rather than walking out later when he finds out. "And...I love you. For exactly who you are Victor Zsasz." 

"Name him what you will. You have my permission." Victor forces the words out and then he's gone.


	13. 25.

25.

Veronica wakes suddenly as she feels a warm pressure leave her skin. She slowly opens her eyes and holds in a scream when she sees a dark figure standing over the crib. It turns around, her baby cradled in its arms.

"Victor?" She breathes. 

"I never kissed you last time. I'm sorry for that." He walks towards her but his eyes never leave the baby in his arms. "You gave him my name after all. I checked the hospital records. No middle name though."

"I didn't know yours."

"You were right. He does look like me."

"He's getting your eyes. I swear they're darker everyday."

"He didn't even cry when I came in."

"No. He's a very quiet baby. A very good baby. Only cries when he's hungry or needs changed. Doesn't fuss."

"I...I think I'd like to see him sometimes. If that's alright with you."

Veronica stares at her baby and his father holding him. Fear and hope both swell in her heart. 

"Two conditions."

Victor looks up at her in surprise. Whether it's because she's willing or that there's conditions, she's not sure. 

"You have to come around more often- regularly. if he's going to know who you are, he can't just see you every few years. Also... If he's going to know who you are, then he's going to know the truth of who you are. I won't lie to him and he deserves to know why you aren't around."

Victor's handsome brow creases as he frowns at her. 

"Are you sure..."

"if I can love you for the psychotic killer hitman that you are... your son can too. He may turn out more like you than he might have otherwise... but I'm okay with that. You may be a killer but you're noble... you have rules."

"I don't know how to do this."

"Do what?" Veronica sits up in the edge of the bed, watching him watch their baby. 

"Have a relationship. With either of you. I don't know how to have a non business relationship. A personal one."

"You take it one day at a time. Gradually it will become easier."

She stands and walks up to them, looking at how peacefully little Victor lays in his father's arms. 

"I've never really liked children. Although I never killed them. I ain't no kid murderer."

"It will be different with him. They always say it's different when it's your own. Plus he won't be like any other kid. He's your son after all."

Victor frowns down at the baby in his arms. Little Victor stares right back up at him- already rivaling his dad's unblinking stare.

"Just try every few months at first. When he's 6 months, 9 months, a year. See how you feel as he gets bigger. Then once he's old enough to know who his daddy is... you might try coming more often." 

Victor looks up at her skeptically.

"He'll grow and change fast. He's advanced for his age too. He already rolls over like a pro."

"Can I stay and hold him awhile longer?"

Veronica smiles. "You can stay as long as you want."


End file.
